


谣诼谓余以善淫

by wolf_langxing



Category: Creative Work - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_langxing/pseuds/wolf_langxing
Summary: 希望你们喜欢我的文





	谣诼谓余以善淫

**Author's Note:**

> 希望你们喜欢我的文

02淫狐♡

常青醒来之后就看到一个仆役恰巧打开房门进屋里来，给他摆了两碗药。

“侯爷说要你务必喝完，一碗是向小月要来的的，一碗是补肾的。” 

常青端着平日里都要喝的药，心中羞得恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

昨天居然连狐狸耳朵都露出来了，赵子渊他到底醉了没有？他还记得吗？常青手指无意间不断摩挲着碗沿，紧张到手心渗出不少汗来。

“常少卿，再不喝该凉了。”仆役催促道。

常青回过神来，这才闭着眼一口气灌了进去，腥骚味呛得他干呕了好几次。

这药是隔日要喝的，喝了之后就会让阴茎肌肉松弛，两日之内站不起来，但是会很容易失禁。

他的性瘾是从两年前被剁掉七条尾巴之后才渐渐有了的，因为没有足够大的容量可以用来盛放吸引来的天地灵气，他经常会控制不住自己被兽欲所控制。

况且他已经变不回狐狸形态了，就更难控制了，为了控制身体，他自行掐断了两个法门，就剩一个法门来控制生机，可还是不行。

现在也只有小月会关心自己是否冷暖，是否喝药了。

小月是他救下的，要说最了解自己的也还是他了。

常青想着，霎时间有些苦涩，顺手端起了侯爷给他准备的药，看着橙黄色的液体在碗里打转，觉得有些讽刺。

但药液刚入口，舌头就被甜味浸染，药里还有一股子果香味，甜的像糖一样。

完了，常青觉得刚喝下去的肌肉松弛剂又要失效了。

挥退了仆役，常青捏了捏眉心，强迫自己从被窝里钻出来，有些辛苦地束好了拖地的长发。

准备穿衣的时候，他发现自己的衣物早就不知道哪里去了，他看了看放在枕边的衣服，略一犹豫还是穿上了侯府的衣服。

衣服准备的有点大，松松地搭在身上，可见这侯府的确是从未留过什么客人，除了仆役，昂贵的衣物应该都是给那一个人穿的。

他紧了紧抓着衣服的手，是子渊的衣服……常青深吸了一口气，觉得身子暖洋洋的，他甩了甩脑袋，强迫自己排净脑中的旖念。

常青穿戴好了才扶着门框从屋里出来——他还有犯人要审，还好没误了大事，不然他就成了第一个下不了床而放弃办案的大理寺少卿了。

————朝堂————  
“北蛮子那边又有动静了，”赵子渊握着酒杯的手猛地砸向桌子，发出咚地一声闷响，茶杯立刻碎成了片，碎片把赵子渊的手划破，鲜血顺着指缝滑落。

“赵子胤!你给我适可而止，我的将士们全都在西北流血，我不可能一辈子都待在京城!”

“那你也得待着，不愿意也得待着，你的疯病越来越严重了，你以为朕不知道？”皇上握紧了椅把，“朕怎么可能放心让一个疯子去上战场!”

“谁疯了!”赵子渊站起身来，“我看你才是疯了，不管怎么样，玄龙印如今在我手上，只要他在一天，我就有责任照顾好我的下属!”

“朕就是讨厌你这点，”赵子胤眯缝了眼，把桌子狠狠一推，“目中无人，狂妄自大，你眼里哪有我这个皇上，不如我把这皇位让给你来坐吧!”

赵子渊立刻息了声，他颤抖着坐了回去，哑声说道，“西北的百姓过得很不好。”

“朕也知道，”赵子胤捏了捏眉心，“你先把病治好再回去。”

“治不好了，”赵子渊露出一个疲惫的笑容，“这病也是被蛮子炸的，我这一辈子，都和北蛮子脱不了干系了。”

“你该让我死在战场，而不是坐在这里苟活着，”赵子渊闭着眼，深吸了一口气，“如果我再听到我的哪个将领战死，你知道你拦不住我。”

赵子胤叹了口气，看着赵子渊走了出去，重重磕上了门，他唤来了统领太监，“再给顾北侯送些药去，让他快点好利索了。”

————赵府————  
常青打了个趔趄，差点摔倒。

艹，腿完全软了，昨天玩的太过头了。

“侯爷呢？”常青揉了揉腰问招呼来的叶管家道。

叶管家心中暗自嘀咕，昨日侯爷彻夜未归，该不会是发生了什么吧？他一脸复杂地看着常青揉着腰，道，“侯爷一早就去了皇上那里。”

“把陈管家叫来吧，我们去粮仓。”常青心中了然，待把那陈二从马厩里拖出来，那陈二身上已经沾染上了马的臭味。

常青有些嫌恶地离远了点，踱着步子去了粮仓，刚进门就看到三个男倌坐在地上，面色发青，早已没了呼吸。

“您瞧，虽然没养活他们，但你们大理寺不会连几个男倌也要管吧？大人您公事公办啊，那么多惩恶锄奸的事还等着你去干呢。”陈管家低着头，一张狐狸嘴脸怪声怪气地说道。

常青脸色有些难看，侯府怎么会招这么一个人进府里办事？他伸出食指和中指并到一起，呼了口气，若是仔细观察还会发现上面竟有点点银光。

常青把手指探向其中一具尸体，从鼻间往下探寻，尸体瞬间抽搐了起来。

“好重的血气，”常青嘀咕道，突然尸体更剧烈更颤动起来，腹部渐渐有污血渗出，一股尸臭味瞬间弥漫开来。

明明死了如此久，血液也未凝固，他瞳孔微缩，一把掀开遮挡的衣物，发现尸体的肚子竟已空了，连内脏都被掏得一干二净。

“陈管家!这是怎么回事!”说着一道法术就打了过去，在远处站着的毫无内力的叶管家立刻被震晕了，对面狐狸嘴脸的陈二摆了个手印，竟然挡下来了。

是狐族有命的千命掌。

“狐？”赵府的管家居然混进了狐族？常青出奇的愤怒了，单脚用力蹬地，向对方扑了过去，陈二躲闪不及被制住了，他用力挣了挣，没挣开。

陈二嗅到了一股令他讨厌的夹杂着桃花香味的天地灵气的味道，“天地灵狐？呵，没想到你个淫狐还有法力？”

陈二见暴露了身份，索性不再隐藏，嗅着对方身上传来的对狐族来说非常敏感的桃花香味，若有若思地道，“还真是个浪货。”

“你来干什么的!”常青忽略掉对方的话语，恼羞成怒地问道。

“我是来报恩的你个浪货!”陈二用了些法力从常青的禁锢下脱离了出来。

“混蛋，你安的什么心!老子才是来报恩的!”常青急道，说着又一记法术从手里打了出去，脸色因脱力瞬间变得煞白。

陈二匆匆躲过一劫，转身叫骂道，“你想打架？”

“不是已经在打了吗!”常青死死扼住对方的手腕，气势完全不输。

陈二的原身是黑狐，最怕的就是灵狐，他被天地灵气的味道熏得头晕脑胀，硬生生被压着打，肺都快要被气炸了。

“那你个淫狐就享受下这个吧。”只见他张了张口，吐出一股桃红色的烟雾。

常青由于压在他身上，几乎全部吸进了呼吸道里，呼吸立刻沉重了起来，“你!你个卑鄙小人!”说着就要去薅对方的毛。

“靠别碰老子的毛，你太过分了吧!”陈二躲开，邪恶地用膝盖使劲顶弄了常青的下面。

“唔嗯——”常青吃痛，立刻松开了手，但扭着身子还要去撕打，两人瞬间扭打到了一起。

陈二专找对方的私密处攻击，常青渐渐软了身子。

靠，又来了。可怕的性欲突破了药物的阻碍，比以往任何一次都要更加强烈。

常青的下身已经有感觉了，他猛的推开陈二，靠在盆栽旁边喘着粗气。

陈二能闻到那阵勾人的桃花香味更浓郁了，萦绕在鼻翼间，他就这么愣愣地被推翻在地，一骨碌又爬了起来。

常青无法变成狐狸形态，但是狐性特征的暴露 却让他觉得更加舒服。他神志不清地露出了两条白狐尾巴，还有一对狐耳。

狐尾蜷缩着去遮掩身体，半遮半掩的诱惑却让陈二更加兴奋。

仔细看去洁白无瑕的毛尖都好像染上了桃花般的粉色。

常青的意识已经渐渐模糊，他紧紧攥住拳头，指甲深深插入手掌， 尝试让理智回来。

谁知血味的散发却使得对面已然变成一只黑色大狐狸的陈二不由得摸了过来。

“呜～你别过来，嗯。” 常青下意识地推拒，眉头皱的紧紧的，他的下身硬到撑起一个小帐篷，布料已经被顶端流出来的清液蘸湿，勾勒出一个姣好的粉嫩嫩的龟头形状，真真是可爱的紧。常青醒来之后就看到一个仆役恰巧打开房门进屋里来，给他摆了两碗药。

“侯爷说要你务必喝完，一碗是向小月要来的的，一碗是补肾的。” 

常青端着平日里都要喝的药，心中羞得恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

昨天居然连狐狸耳朵都露出来了，赵子渊他到底醉了没有？他还记得吗？常青手指无意间不断摩挲着碗沿，紧张到手心渗出不少汗来。

“常少卿，再不喝该凉了。”仆役催促道。

常青回过神来，这才闭着眼一口气灌了进去，腥骚味呛得他干呕了好几次。

这药是隔日要喝的，喝了之后就会让阴茎肌肉松弛，两日之内站不起来，但是会很容易失禁。

他的性瘾是从两年前被剁掉七条尾巴之后才渐渐有了的，因为没有足够大的容量可以用来盛放吸引来的天地灵气，他经常会控制不住自己被兽欲所控制。

况且他已经变不回狐狸形态了，就更难控制了，为了控制身体，他自行掐断了两个法门，就剩一个法门来控制生机，可还是不行。

现在也只有小月会关心自己是否冷暖，是否喝药了。

小月是他救下的，要说最了解自己的也还是他了。

常青想着，霎时间有些苦涩，顺手端起了侯爷给他准备的药，看着橙黄色的液体在碗里打转，觉得有些讽刺。

但药液刚入口，舌头就被甜味浸染，药里还有一股子果香味，甜的像糖一样。

完了，常青觉得刚喝下去的肌肉松弛剂又要失效了。

挥退了仆役，常青捏了捏眉心，强迫自己从被窝里钻出来，有些辛苦地束好了拖地的长发。

准备穿衣的时候，他发现自己的衣物早就不知道哪里去了，他看了看放在枕边的衣服，略一犹豫还是穿上了侯府的衣服。

衣服准备的有点大，松松地搭在身上，可见这侯府的确是从未留过什么客人，除了仆役，昂贵的衣物应该都是给那一个人穿的。

他紧了紧抓着衣服的手，是子渊的衣服……常青深吸了一口气，觉得身子暖洋洋的，他甩了甩脑袋，强迫自己排净脑中的旖念。

常青穿戴好了才扶着门框从屋里出来——他还有犯人要审，还好没误了大事，不然他就成了第一个下不了床而放弃办案的大理寺少卿了。

————朝堂————  
“北蛮子那边又有动静了，”赵子渊握着酒杯的手猛地砸向桌子，发出咚地一声闷响，茶杯立刻碎成了片，碎片把赵子渊的手划破，鲜血顺着指缝滑落。

“赵子胤!你给我适可而止，我的将士们全都在西北流血，我不可能一辈子都待在京城!”

“那你也得待着，不愿意也得待着，你的疯病越来越严重了，你以为朕不知道？”皇上握紧了椅把，“朕怎么可能放心让一个疯子去

在陈二欺身压上来的时候常青立马就炸了，它的两条狐尾使劲拍打，强有力的大尾巴把陈二狠狠掀下去。

对方已经露出粗大的根茎，就这么不尴不尬得暴露在空气中，待常青凝神看清那是什么之后，他有些瑟缩地朝后爬去，“别……别过来……”

“子渊……子渊……” 常青哭道，他不含任何希望地绝望哭喊着，他很害怕被人看到他这副不能见人的样子。

然后一件狐裘大衣就盖到了自己身上 ，遮住了不能见人的耻处。

只听砰的一声，陈二被一阵劲风掌力直接掀翻了他，他揉了揉屁股，逐渐变回人形，“这一个个的怎么都喜欢掀翻我。”

常青被赵子渊的味道包围着，狐裘上的狐骚味又让他有些瑟缩，他抓着柔软的狐毛另一只手狠狠搓弄自己的性器，却发现性器涨得更大了。

他手足无措地抓着自己的分身，然后就被一个人给抱了起来。

赵子渊正心烦着，看见陈二那副丑恶嘴脸，想起这人在自己身边待了近一个月，不由得阵阵恶心，对赵府更加厌恶了。

“啊——”只听一声惨叫，陈二的下半身已经是血肉模糊， “操，疼死老子了，赵子渊，老子记住你了，恩情变仇怨，你以为我会放了那只淫狐？”

常青在听到“淫狐” 这个字眼的时候身体好像更敏感了，性器明显翘了起来，真是个贱货，他厌恶到。

又一阵肉体被打穿的噗噗闷响，陈二立刻哑了声，浓郁的狐狸血液味在粮仓散开。

赵子渊的手上全是血，血味却让常青更加性奋 ，他用力地透过湿处磨蹭顶端，紧接着就被男人把手腕给抓住了。

“你平时就这么折腾自己？” 赵子渊低沉的声音在头顶响了起来，他擦了擦手，眉头紧锁，“忍着，回去我帮你弄。”

常青愣愣地点了点头，其实什么也没听进去，被制住的手上传来一阵阵热量，有如一阵阵电流都窜到了心房，一路上他难受地在对方怀里蹭来蹭去。

到了不知道什么地方，已经被炭火烤的暖烘烘的了，他被轻轻放到床上，身上覆了一个人，性器被对方伸进裤子里的手精细地挑逗。

赵子渊向来很厌恶性事，但他好像并不反感帮助一下小狐狸。

包括昨天做出的一系列让他都匪夷所思的举动，大概和之前看过的话本有关，或者和这个人的性格有关，他可能是真的疯了吧。

从未经历过这般抚弄的阴茎好像更加敏感，常青不由自主地轻吟出来，性器习惯性地失禁一样吐出一股股的水，他能感到对方的手掌已经被自己弄湿了。

还不够，他死死抱住身上的人，带着哭腔磨蹭着，欲火快要将他焚烧殆尽，他真的太喜欢这个人了，喜欢到看到他就想要发情。

性器没有经过什么花样的挑逗，一炷香的时间就射了出来，一股股稀薄的精液抽搐着喷射出来，常青却觉得更空虚了。

自慰已经不能让他得到满足了，他难受到蜷起身子来，指甲不断地挠着被褥。

“呜呜～子渊，我好难受，子渊……子渊……你摸摸我……嗯……好不好，求求你了……”常青哭道。

回答他的是一个略显霸道的吻，对方强硬地舔过他的齿贝撬开他的牙，让他的嘴根本闭合不上，涎水逐渐顺着嘴角流了下来，紧接着对方被自己的尖牙划破了嘴皮。

铁锈味充斥在口腔鼻腔中，小常青颤抖着又立了起来，常青感觉下身酸胀得不行，他已经射不出来了，他有些痛苦地呜咽着，捏着阴茎的根部想要断绝那种酸痛感。

赵子渊把他的手拍开，“小狐狸是来报恩的？嗯？”

“嗯……嗯……子渊……我最喜欢子渊了……”常青已经说不出一句完整的话了，手指紧紧扒着对方的衣服。

“我看你是来讹我的。”赵子渊笑骂道。

他从帘子上扯了一块红纱绑着常青的手，“不许碰自己下面，知道吗？”说着手指有节奏地按摩着酸胀的小常青，另一只手在常青身上弹琴般的弹出高低不同的音调。

常青的性欲发泄不出去，难受得狠了就一摆尾巴，把尾尖插入自己已经被性器的淫水湿透的穴口。

狐狸毛毛不断骚扰着穴口，他插得起劲了，粗粗地哼着气，尾巴越往根部的地方越粗大，他把自己很长一截尾巴都插了进去。

尾巴不断寻找着前列腺的位置，因为位置不对一直插不到腺体，常青急到哭出声来，湿漉漉的尾巴在床上拍打，性器翘得很高却射不出东西来。

他撕破了绑住手的红纱，摸索着寻找赵子渊，然后手就被放到了一条蛰伏的巨兽上，对方还是没硬。

“帮我摸硬，”赵子渊说道。

常青得了指挥很卖力地抚弄起来，他不敢用力就轻轻磨蹭撸动对方，然后赵子渊就笑了，“怎么不发狠了。”

“唔——”常青有些委屈地看着赵子渊，看着对方解下了外裤，隔着遮羞的衣物的是半硬的性器，“帮我舔。”

常青颤抖着支起身子来，干脆跪坐到赵子渊的腿间，舔舐着对方的腿根，然后在性器上亲了一口就迫不及待地把龟头含入口中，子渊的味道让他感觉稍微满足了一点，吸得赵子渊也有些情难自禁。

他本就是个性欲淡的人，这会却有些醉了，他想，大概是圣上给他灌进肚里的几盏酒发酵了吧。

常青尝试着含入口中却完全吃不进去，只好用手撸动着，舌头舔弄着龟头上的小洞，不断把舌尖探进去，卷走上面的露水。

他忘情地舔着，突然腿根处被对方捏了一下，他瞬间软倒在赵子渊身上了。

鼻间触着已经完全勃起的巨大性器，常青感觉自己下面涨得不行，刚准备伸手去捏，就被抱起来放到了腿上，“小混蛋，谁叫你碰自己了？”

常青瞬间就炸毛了，因为对方的话他的性器居然颤了颤，可怜兮兮地流出许多清液。

但多数都被赵子渊蘸了伸向了后穴摸匀开来，待含苞待放的雏菊喝饱了水，赵子渊便把闲置已久的阴茎插进去一个头。

火热的温度烫的常青忍不住朝后退缩，却被赵子渊强硬地按了下去，后穴因为尾巴的扩张没费多大力气便把涨大的阳具全部吃了进去。

穴口褶皱完全被撑开，这种满足的安全感是他从未有过的。常青甚至能感觉到那跳动的脉络。

快感在性器滑过前列腺的时候便在体内炸裂，酥麻的感觉一直传到了尿道口，“啊——”常青夹紧了腿，性器又吐出一些液体来。

喝了松弛药之后的性器不断地流出带着白浊的液体来，粉嫩的龟头被水浸染，饱涨得像快要戳出水来。

赵子渊就着骑乘的姿势把自己送入到常青体内的深处，没想到滑过了比前列腺更爽的一处敏感带。

“嗯——”随着一声闷哼，常青爽的脚趾都蜷了起来，粉嫩的阴茎颤了颤，被温热的液体冲破了关隘，一股股泛黄的带着腥味的液体喷射出来，连带着稀薄的白汁一起射到了赵子渊的腹部。

后穴一张一翕地狠狠吸了小子渊几口，赵子渊被吸得瞳孔骤缩。

难违的快感使他竟然也感受到了愉悦，他危险地眯起了眼，找准刚才的位置就冲撞了过去。

常青被冲撞得找不到支撑点，手软的连赵子渊的肩膀都没力气扒住，朦胧中，他死死抓着赵子渊的头发，带着哭腔喘道，“子渊——啊，唔，好……好舒服。快点……嗯～”

赵子渊也不恼，按住对方的头用舌头堵住了对方的话。

从未被触碰过的敏感带竟然要命的爽，前列腺酸胀的不行，快感几乎传到了嗓子眼，他忍住射精的冲动，狠狠捏住了阴茎根部。

被遏制住的射精使得阳具完全得不到快感，常青完全通过后穴来取悦自己，他收缩了一下蜜穴，感觉里面的性器又涨大了不少。

敏感带被顶撞到身子完全软了，他甚至都没有力气控制自己出精了，陈二留下来的迷药药效还没有散尽，常青都要感觉自己要死在床上了。

赵子渊皱了皱眉，“小狐狸？”

“呜呜……子渊……出不来了……要被榨干了……”常青摇着头拒绝道。

赵子渊刚想拔出去，就看到对方一副快要哭出来的样子，他只得让自己更快出精。

暧昧的水声随着啪啪声徘徊在房间里，常青打着嗝哭着，也不知道是难受的还是爽的。

赵子渊果然很快就射了，滚烫的白浊充斥了常青的整个身体。

常青脑子一片空白，性器射出一些白浊来，又喷出一股橙黄色的液体，连着这样高潮了好几次，常青才软倒在了床上。

如果让常少卿写写这两日的感想，他想说，自己除了晕和发情几乎啥也没干。

他眼皮打着架子，但还是努力撑开眼睛去看赵子渊，突然眼前一黑，感觉一只温热的手覆到了自己眼睛上。

他最终还是又晕了过去。


End file.
